Misconceptions are Decieving
by instantcraze92
Summary: when Arianna moves from nebraska to forks to live with chief swan and his daughter pauls worls is flipped inside out and he is changing for the better. begining of twilight rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN I do not own any part of twilight but the plot and Arianna are all mine

BPOV

Ugh great Forks, Washington apparently it's just the new start I need... or so says the state of Nebraska. In my opinion they just couldn't find anyone willing to take me so they are sending me 1,717 miles from any resemblance of home to live with a freaking cop. Seriously A COP? here I thought it was supposed to be a fresh start not lock up. My name is Arianna Smith and this is going to suck so bad.

As im in the car on my way to my new "home" I think of everything that has brought me to this point. All my life it has been me, my mom, and my brother against the world. when I was six my brother and I got sent to foster care because my mom had a drug problem not just using but selling too. When I was 10 my mom got busted again and she is in a women's correctional facility in Kansas, ive been in and out of foster care since I was six. my brother James is four years older than me and im 16 so he's 20 now but I havent seen or heard from him since I was 12 my case worker said that he ran away from a group home and they never found him. I suppose I have always had an issue with authority and had behavioral problems when I was twelve the shrinks they sent me to said I have bi-polar and chronic depression as well as PTSD which is a whole other Issue. my behavioral issues led my to go through too many foster homes to count, when I was 13 they sent me to a group home it took me three years to finish the program which leads me here. When I finished the group home i was basically told that there was no one in the entire state of Nebraska who wanted to take a 16-year-old girl with bi-polar and trust issues. How the ended up with Charles Swan police Chief of Forks, Washington is beyond me, and honestly im sick of asking questions lets just see how long this one will last.

* * *

Twenty seven plus hours later we are pulling up outside Mr. Swans house forgive me if I don't call him Chief just that he is cop is creeping me out as it is. I really don't like cops. I grab the stuff that I can carry and as I walk to the door it opens and there he stands in all his cop like glory "hi you must be Arianna im Charles swan but please feel free to call me Charlie." yeah like thats gonna happen I think to myself. "well let's get you situated um I wanted to warn you they told me that you don't really get along with females and to never make you room with one. however my daughter bella recently decided that she wants to live with me until she turns 18 she is 17 and there is a spare room but it is filled with random boxes. You have a couple of options you can use bella's room until we get the room cleaned out or you can use my room." Okay share a room with a girl I don't know or sleep in a cops room um is there a choice c? cuz neither of those options are gonna happen.

"um ? is there a couch that I can sleep on until the room gets cleaned? it's just im not comfortable with those choices. I don't mean to be rude or anything but females and i don't really get along when we are in tight cramped spaces and im not comfortable sleeping ..." I couldn't finish my sentence because with the look on his face i could tell that he had been told more about me than any of my previous families had, not just about my aversion to cops, from the looks of it he had been told everything. That was not good.

"I'm sorry Arianna but I can't let you sleep on the couch I promise it will be a week at the most no more than that will you be able to handle that?"

"oh um yeah I swear I will do everything I can to get along with your daughter. Are there any house rules that you would like to lay down um I was hoping I could take a walk and see the town, I um I really like small towns." I say a bit nervous talking to people for long periods of time was never a strong suit."

"yes there are I expect you to do your homework before going out with any friends that you meet no boys when i am not here always tell me where you are going we will get you a cell phone in case you get lost in the woods. I expect you to do your best in all of your classes. any questions?"

"um just one more how good is the school and public library? I love to read but im a little picky."

"well im not sure but im sure that you can check those out on you walk okay?" he says unsure.

okay.

30 min later we have all of my stuff in bella's room and an air mattress set up then I changed my clothes into my green cargo pants and my little back shirt with my DC's I straightened my hair and did my makeup and headed out the door. I'm sure that people who saw me walking down the street thought some goth chick was about to go break into their houses. but that okay I live on misconceptions. apparently bella moved in two days before I did and was at school now and I start tomorrow yay.

I made my way around the small town it was pretty decent, the library was fairly adequate, but what I loved most so far was the forest I could spend hours exploring ad never get bored. I had a feeling id be spending a lot of time here. I looked down at my watch and found that it was just about noon, we got here at 7:30 so ive been exploring for almost 5 hours. Charlie said I had to be back by 5 pm iv got plenty of time to explore some more.

* * *

I keep on going deeper and deeper into the woods and the deeper I get the more beautiful it becomes. it is so relaxing ive decided im going to spend as much time out here as possible. all of a sudden I see a huge silver wolf I gasp a little and it turns its head towards me it is amazing there is a beautiful dangerous creature in front of me. I am not afraid of course the only creature I have ever been afraid of is spiders. I smile a little and nod my head to him showing him that I am smart enough to give him the respect he deserves and then I look him in the eyes to show him I am not afraid, that we can coexist in this little slice of heaven. All of a sudden I feel happy and weightless but grounded as well. I see the wolf tilt his head in confusion at my behavior then his eyes lock with mine and I swear the wolf grinned and took a tiny step forward before bowing his head in invitation. I step forward slowly until I am right in front of him I put my hand out so he can have my scent to know me and he licked it he freaking licked my hand. I giggle and run my hand through his glorious fur ad he buries his massive head onto my shoulder and snuggles with me. we stand like that for what seems like hours before I hear my watch beeping, I startle fearing that he is unfamiliar with human technology but he looks at me with knowing eyes and nudges me towards the path out of the forest. I turn around and ask the wolf if I will see him again, it is something that I do i have always talked to animals like they are real people because to me they are, he grins and nods his head up and down. so I smile and turn around to head back to Charlies.

an please r nd r tell me what you think. yes bella will play a part but this is really a paul story


	2. Chapter 2

misconceptions are deceiving chapter two

When I got back to Charlie's I went up to Bella and my room I noticed that there was another person in the room she turned around and introduced herself as Bella. We got to talking about pretty much everything her entire life she lived with her mother her mother got remarried so she decided to live with Charlie this was her first week in forks and she kind hate it she had met a weird kid named Edward Cullen. Well from what she had told me he sounded weird she apparently had a huge thing for him. I told her about my day well except for the wolf thing.

The next morning I got up and put on my tripps that were green and black and another tight fitting black shirt I again straightened my hair and put on my makeup. When Bella and I were ready to go we got into her monstrosity of a truck and drove to the school. Bella showed me to the administrator's office where I got my schedule and a map of the school which was strangely complex. My first class of the day was history I was told to introduce myself and so well I did." I everybody I'm Arianna I moved here from Nebraska I live with chief swan and his daughter Bella no you may not ask why and well I think that's it." I went to go sit down in the only available seat which happened to be next to a strangely beautiful gorgeous man he had curly blonde hair and a strange shade of honey colored eyes. He looks at me and says " hi I'm Jasper." So I say back " yeah what's up." through out the class jasper and i talked and got to know each other i found out that he is adopted and lives with doctor and Mrs. Cullen along with is twin sister rose and her boyfriend Emmett, the strange Edward dude and jaspers girlfriend Alice.

my day all in all turned out alright classes went by slowly and i had at least one of the cullens in each class except for gym. at lunch i sat with bella and her friends while they tried very hard to learn why i moved to forks of course me being me i dont give any thing away. then i had to deal with this kid mike who decided that even though he had a beautiful snobby girl named jessica totally into him, he decided it would be a great idea to flirt with me in front of her. finnaly i got so irritated that i yelled at him. "dude seriously you have known me for all of half a day but this girl here you have known for im guessing forever," i say pointing to jessica, "she is so obviously into you and here you are being a jackass and making googly eyes at the new girl who by the way is not the least bit interested so if i were you id pull my head out of my ass and look at what is right in front of you and if you cant see it let me spell it out for you. this right here is a girl who looks as if she has given you ample opportunity to have her, and if you arent smart and snach her up really soon she will be over you and giving her love to someone far far better than an idiot who looses sence over the first new faces he sees cuz im guessing you have tried the same bullshit with bella. by the way im sorry jess stupid people irritate me." i say as i sit back down giving her an apologetic look. she squeeks out that is is okay and mike finnaly mans up and asks her out. i look around the lunch room and clear in the far corner sits the cullens and they are all facing this way with astonishment and amusment on their faces and if i didnt know any better id say they heard everything that i had said... oh wait dont know any better.

needless to say the rest of my day went off without a hitch minus the strange feeling i got when ever i was aroung a cullen, there was seriously something off with them. when bella and i got home we did our work and she went to her room to get a book to read. when i got up there i noticed that on my air matress there was a cell phone and a note from charlietelling me that he put it on his plan and to use descretion and to please not blow up his minutes. i smiled and told bella that i would be back in time for dinner i was going to take a walk into the woods. she told me to be carefull and i left.

I started out in the same direction as yesterday but i wanted to see what else these woods had in i continued walking i felt as if i was being watched so i looked around but saw nothing so i continued my trek. shortly i came to what seemed a small clearing but as i stepped further inside i found the most beautiful waterfall i had ever seen and up ontop of the fall was my silver wolf. I saw him grin as he spotted me and he raced towards me knocking me over with his head. i laughed and cuddled into him and we played in the water for a while until my watch beeped again telling me that it was time again to go. i patted his head and said "same time and place tomorrow?" he nodded his head in agreement and smiled. i again started my trek back to charlie and bellas.


	3. Chapter 3

the next week passed by mostly uneventful everyday after school I would come home Bella would rant about Edward then I would leave to see the wolf in the woods until it was time for dinner I decided the Bella shouldnt be the only one to cook for me and Charlie to I decided to chip in a bit, Bella and I would alternate cooking days and she also taught me new recipes. Charlie finally got the spare bedroom fixed up and cleaned out and I moved my stuff in there.

I woke up one morning to find that it was strangely bright outside, I looked out the window to see snow hideously disgusting snow. I really don't like snow. I groaned and got dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeve black shirt with my black disturbed hoodie and a black beanie with skulls on it. I go down stairs and grab a pop tart and head out the door Bella is already waiting in the tuck I get in and we head off. one thing I have seen that Bella and i have in common is our hate of snow, the difference is she hates all things wet and cold I just hate snow I love the rainyness of forks. we get to the school and get out of the car Bella gets distracted by that Edward guy staring at her I find I creepy so from the other side of the truck I watch all of a sudden there is a screeching sound and I don't have time to see what is happening. im too busy watching Edward he gets a panicked look on his face and rushes and I mean rushes so fast he is all but a blur, towards Bella then all you hear is a crunch I go around the back of the truck to see Tyler Crowley in his van knocked out and Bella and Edward on the ground with Edwards hand on Tyler's van denting it. someone calls out for an ambulance and I rush to Bella, glaring at Edward I say "thank you but I've got it from here take the dent out of the van then get back to your family wouldn't want people to get suspicious." he looks and me startled then blurs away.

now I know what it is about him that I found odd because know I know what he is. i ran across two of his kind before but their eyes were red and they werent pretending to be in high school. i came across them at a time im my life when i really needed a shoulder to cry on. they were one of the few bright spots.

so bella gets taken to the hospital and i request to go with charlie okays it with the school and ambulance. when we get there dr. cullen takes a look and bella starts in with the questions, cullen plays it off as if she merely bumped her head but i know that she didnt, i also know the truth. "bells dr hottie isnt going to tell you anything but just you wait all will be revealed in time i say cripticly" she looks at me and nods knowing that i know more than she does on this subject.

we get a free day out of school bella with her injury and me in the guise of taking care of her while charlie is at work."ok ari what was with the cryptic in there what do you know." bella asks the moment we get home.

"well first lets review all the weird things about edward and his family then see if you cant guess." i say while getting a pen and paper, giving in and telling is never as much fun as making people guess.

"ok so when i met him it was biology class i went to sit down next to him and he glared at me and moved as far away from me as the table would allow-" she starts before i inturrupt her. "did you walk past anything look at him funny?" i ask "well there was a fan blowing i walked past it then he glared."

"ok good what else." i say jotting that down. "well at one pont it looked like he was trying not to breathe like i smelled bad or something." i giggle at that and she looks confused. "ok what next." well your first day he was back at school and he was talking to me adn his eyes started out being gold and when i looked at them again they looked black but i looked again ang they were back to gold. he said it was the florecent lights when i asked but then i looked at his siblings and they claim to be adopted but why would they have they exact same eye color?" she asks. i jott all of that down and ask her for the next thing "then today with the van i swear he was no where near me ari he was with his family then he is next to me and he put a dent in the van with his hand. and when ever it is sunny he and his family take off from school to go hunting even alice and rosalie."

"ok so what we have so far is he is sensitive to smell he doesnt have to breathe his eyes change colors his entire adoptive family has they same color of eyes though they arent related exept for jasper and rosalie he is super fast and super strong and they dont show their faces in the sun." i say summing it up.

"god that makes it sound like they are vampires." she says laughing

"ding ding ding we have a winner and here is your prize.. seems as if the emo vamp is really into you otherwise he wouldnt have saved your life."

"what do you mean are you serious they really are vampires? and how the hell does him saving me mean he likes me. maybe he just didnt want to be tempeted by my blood ruining the families cover." she says

"oh bella bella bella what if someone other than you me and his famliy saw his display of speed and strength today dont you think that that would ruin their cover? he could have let the bus hit you and drained every single one of those people including me."

"but he doesnt seem like he liked me it seems like he hates me"

"sweety he probably hates that he wants to drain you... oh find out if he has a power and what it is."

"a power what do you mean a power? and when am i supposed to find this out?"

"i mean a power um like telekinesis empathy oh fire balls auras or just knowing shit and you find out tomorrow at school when you tell him you know what he is."

"that is so cool are you crazy why the hell would i tell a vampire who can kill me that i know what he is and by the way how do you know this shit."

"i met a couple of human drinking vampires once cant say who they are apparently its a big no no to tell humans about them. anyways you can ask him because one he likes you enough to save you so you might me his mate and two he isnt a human drinker his eyes are gold if he drank from humans his eyes would be red."

"holy shit so if he doesnt drink from humans then what does he- oh oh haha hunting vegitarians haha so funny i get it now" she says cracking up.

"oh yeah its hilarious. now when you see him tomorrow ask him do it under your breath he has super hearing so you dont have to worry about someone over hearing. ok now that we have that covered ive got to go im late.

"late where is it that you always run off to til dinner time?"

"oh um well they day i got here i roamed the forest and fan into this silver wolf-"

"what a wolf are you ok?"

"yes yes im perfectly fine thought the wolf is very smart and playful and we meet everyday at this time. he doesnt know that i know this but i know he isnt always a wolf. he is a shapeshifter from the reservation before yu ask how i know i did my research on the Quilute legends a little hint generally legends hold more truth than anyone realizes." and with that i walk out the door and into the woods. though i know that my wolf is really a man but im not ready too meet the man yet i think he knows that. i wouldnt know how to act in front of the man.

so I roam a little going a different direction than normal and end up in another little clearing it is so peaceful. I look across and I am expecting to see my wolf pop out at any moment . instead what I see is jasper stepping out of the trees on the opposite side of me. as he comes closer I notice that his eyes are black. he is hungry. as he reaches the middle of the clearing I see y silver wolf step out of the trees as well. I have to get jasper to turn around I can not let him die because I was stupid enough to get down wind while he was hunting "jasper you need to go back the other way I know that you are hungry and in the middle of a hunt and I must smell pretty damn good to you right about now but trust me you do not want to take a bite out of this, not if it means never getting to see alice again." the moment I mention alice he growls and he doesn't look so bent on killing me anymore. "that's right have to get home to alice right jasper no need to take a bite out of lil old me and have that ginormous shapeshifter behind you attack right?" I say hoping to fully pull him out of his hunt. it does the trick, he looks behind him and sees my wold growling at him itching to leap and take a bite.

jasper whips back to me and says with an apologetic look "im so sorry Arianna i was hunting and you just smelled good my guard was down thank you for talking me down i don't know what would have happened to alice if i had attacked. by the way how do you know what i am?"

oh shit busted i think as i see my wolf moving closer with the same curious look on his face that jasper has. "oh um well its a long story but i cant give any names but i met two vampires once a few years ago and i am very observant you can thank Edward that i recognized what your family is by the way thank him for saving bella i know it wasn't just done so that you guys wouldn't be exposed he cares for her but let him know that if he hurts her in any way whether it be draining her or just an old fashioned heart break that i keep a zippo on me at all times. oh and don't let him know that bella knows k she figured it out mostly n her own. so have a good day i have some splainin to do with my wolfy friend here bye." i say and hurry over to my wolf who is giving me a glare that if i didn't know him so well id be terrified.

i notice that he is growling at me so i say "oh hush you one i know jasper he only eats animals... ok well considering your a wolf sometimes i gather that isn't too comforting but you know what i mean im fine i talked him out of it i can be very persuasive you know and then i assume part of the growlng comes form the fact that i basically gave the emo vamp permission to date my foster sister but hey to each her own right as long as he doesn't break her heart or other valuable parts of her person i see no reason to worry too much. and the other growling that is getting louder by the minute is probably cuz i know that your not just a wolf and haven't sked to see your human side. well to be honest i deal with animals a hell of a lot better than i deal with people." then the growling stops and he gives my those damn sad puppy dog eyes you know the ones that you cant resist because they are so damn cute. "oh that is so not fair you have an advantage your a wolf you have sad puppy eyes perfected cheater... oh fine if you feel that strongly about it then go ahead and show me your human. i can already tell hes gonna be a jack ass.' my wolf just gives a shit eating grin and runs off behind the trees.

a moment later he comes back he is a tall native he is wearing just a pair of cut off jeans he is tall want musculare and had an eight pack set of abs i bet you could bounce a nickel off those things. and he has a tribal tattoo on his upper arm. oh my god i think this man was created for the sole purpose to make me shiver in delight. i am brought out of my stupor by a chuckle. "you know its not polite to interrupt when someone is oogling you just sit back and take it like a man." i say

"oh baby you can oogle all you want i don't mind one bit but you might want to wipe the drool." he says with a cocky grin

i reach for my lip and sure enough there is a little bit of drool. "hey can you really blame a girl i mean you are smoking hot.

"im paul and you and i have so much to talk about.


End file.
